


i'm sorry, i love you

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arguing, Comfort Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, They had an argument, Top!Technoblade, and an overthinker, bottom!dream, dream felt guilty, dream is a crybaby, goatanonworks, i dont know what else to tag, so does technoblade, technoblade is bad at feelings, they are both too stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: an argument broke out between the couple, which leads dream to overthink things for 3 weeks straight.!!PERSONAS ONLY!! please respect content creators' privacy and boundaries.lowercase are intended.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 740
Collections: Anonymous





	i'm sorry, i love you

**Author's Note:**

> aiyoooooo sup lads 8)
> 
> !! if any of the content creator(s) mentioned in this work has said that they are not comfortable with any works like this written about them, i will immediately take this down as well as my other works. !!
> 
> also, there are some characters here that i didn't put in the characters tag, but that's because they didn't have any dialog at all, just a bit of mentioning.
> 
> anyway, pls enjoy another crappy attempt of me writing stuff :)

_dream didn't mean it._

he didn't mean to say those sentences out of his mouth. he didn't mean to say anything unsatisfying to his lover.

dream was foolish, he didn't realize that anger and confusion had affected his actions. dream was mindless at that moment, he didn't care what consequences his actions will take. he didn't care about his partner's sentences or words. at that moment, dream only cared about himself. he only cared about his pride. and how hurtful his partner was being. 

even though deep down, dream knew, his partner was just defending himself, never had the intentions to personally attacked dream.

_he knew deep down, that he, himself was in the wrong._

**____________________________**

what _happened_ exactly?

well, let's recall, shall we? 

it was a simple argument. a civil argument. just a small argument between lovers, couples. nothing much, nothing serious. it's pretty common for relationships to argue now and then, _right?_ but _how-_ how does it ended in the two _just-_ raging?

how did they go from being passive-aggressive to being a full-on rage mode? how did it go so wrong? when did dream decided to take his lover's word personally? when did dream decided to get back at him with a personal attack?

dream never meant to release those words he said to his lover that night. dream never meant to be _so-_ aggressive. 

he didn't even remember what they were arguing about in the first place.

he could only remember the ruby-red eyes filled with shock and disgust. he could only remember how the pinkette turned his back at him, left the room with his jacket, and immediately went to the front door. he could only remember how his heart dropped to the floor when he didn't find his lover anywhere after thinking he'll be back in a couple of minutes. he could only remember how terrified he was when he learned the spare key to their apartment door is gone.

he took it. and went away with it. 

his beloved left him in their apartment. their apartment that they bought with their combined money. their apartment that they bought just to be closer to each other, just to see each others' faces in the morning.

_their_ apartment.

**____________________________**

it's raining outside. the sky cries itself to the ground, thunder coming by once in a while, reminding the world that it still exists as more rain pouring down hard. as if the sky knows how he's feeling, to spite him, it threw over a harsh wind, flashing open one of the apartment windows as dream groaned and shutting it.

worry started to flow through dream. _what if he gets sick? what if he gets lost? the rain is pouring down hard he couldn't possibly get to a shelter in time, what if he gets kidnapped-_

dream shooks his head. he would rather not think about his partner now. he would rather not worry about him, he would rather not chase him in the rain like this. plus, it was technoblade's fault wasn't it? it was his fault for being so reckless and leaving the apartment when it clearly was about to rain. it was his fault.

some rain came by with the wind. and the floor near the window is slightly wet. dream groaned louder when his socks are now soaked as he brushed off the drying tear in his cheek with his sweater sleeves.

the sweater. his beloved bought it for him. there wasn't any special occasion that happened when he did, the pinkette just felt like he needed to buy dream something. dream remembered the pinkette's words, _i bought it because i thought of you._

how thoughtful.

tears started to roam his eyelids more as drops started to drip down his cheek, dangling in his chin before dripping to his sweater. it is a lime green sweater, dream's favorite color. it has stripes of white and black going down on the sleeves, and it is also embroidered with a smiley face on the left top corner of the torso part. 

dream went to the bathroom, filling the bathtub immediately with hot water, taking off his clothes, and stepping in there as he tried to relax. he drowns himself in the water, gasping out as he retreats himself. 

_he felt so so alone._

the tears just don't seem to stop.

**____________________________**

"oh- technoblade?!" the blonde man greeted as he finishes opening the front door to his house. shocked as he stared at the man in front of him on his porch.

"hi, philza minecraft" technoblade greeted back sheepishly. 

his clothing is soaked wet than ever. his shoes, his jacket, his hair that is tied to a small ponytail has stuck to his head. he's dripping wet with water, and he is just standing there, with a grin on his face. 

"wh- why?"

"i just wanted to walk, man" technoblade responded as he went past through philza, taking off his jacket and revealing his equally soaked shirt inside.

"why did you think it was a good idea to walk in the rain?"

the questioned just shrugged, taking off his socks while being greeted by a brunette on the couch. wilbur is here, _right,_ he lives here.

"hey, wilbur" technoblade greeted back, walking towards the brunette.

"you smell like dirt, go fucking shower man" wilbur scoffed the pinkette as he strummed a guitar in his hand.

technoblade huffed before asking phil's permission to stay in the night. philza, of course, answered yes. he can't just let his friend wander around when the rain is pouring down hard without shelter.

technoblade sighs to himself as he took off the hair tie from his hair. it's wet, as expected. technoblade went down the hall to go to the bathroom, hoping to find a clothing set he could borrow.

philza's house never looks so comfy than ever. it's usually the place for them to hang out, and by them, loads of people. tommy and wilbur live here, so of course, they hang out all the time. niki and tubbo usually came over, and eret occasionally came with fundy to hang out, accompanying philza. 

it seems like a community house at this point, but that doesn't matter. sometimes many people don't mean crowded. sometimes many people bring comfort. especially the right ones. 

_the right ones._

technoblade groaned to himself as a certain dirty blond man came to mind. his heartwarming smile, his beautiful green eyes, his cute freckles scattered around which looks like a constellation. he covers his face with his hands as he stepped into the bathroom. groaning louder to himself.

he- he _just-_ he just doesn't understand. what did he do wrong? was he in the wrong? how does a simple argument come to this? who knows how long technoblade would spend his time here. who knows how long it takes before he felt like it's ready to apologize.

but he wasn't in the wrong. was he? he wasn't.

...right?

soon enough, tears started to roam down as the pinkette stared at himself in the mirror. his eyes were still filled with terror and confusion as tears accompanied his face. he doesn't even know why he is crying. it's so- _rare._ it's rare to see himself cry like this. technoblade is used to pain, physical pain at least. he tried to stop the tears, but they're not stopping. so he let himself cry as he stepped into the shower and undressed.

the drops of tears in his face soon combined with drops of water from the showerhead. soon his whole body is soaking wet again, this time he enjoys it. the hot water that is raining down on him is warming to his skin, but not his heart. it feels as if it has been stabbed, it feels as if it has been taken off of his chest forcefully. 

he sighs to himself as he shakes his head, closing his eyes and trying to forget, taking his focus on his shower.

**____________________________**

"dream? you there man?" the voice on the other line asked, it's sapnap, he has been calling dream a lot ever since dream called him to cry about the situation.

"....yea- yea, i'm here" dream responded after zoning out for a few minutes. 

"are you okay?" sapnap asked again as dream closes his eyes, rubbing his temples slightly before answering,

"i- i'm fine."

"okay, as i said before, george was going to-" the person on the line continued with his ramble as dream zoned out again, taking a pillow to eventually hug it as he places the phone on his bed, putting it on speaker.

he roams his eyes around the room while sapnap's voice filled the silence. he has been feeling lonely these few days. and sapnap, being the great best friend he is, tries to accompany dream by calling him once in a while. george joins usually, they're always there to comfort dream. and dream appreciates them.

"and it was crazy, dude! he literally went-" sapnap continued with his ramble, completely oblivious that the person on the other line isn't even listening anymore. 

the dirty blonde man looks over to the other side of the bed. the pinkette's side. his lover's side. it hasn't been touched, it's clean, everything still in its place, the pillows are all in place too. he compares it to his side of the bed, the blanket and comforter are messy, his pillow sheets are printed with streaks of tears and folds, there are dirty mugs on his bedside table, it was messy. messy.

messy. just like his mind.

it's everywhere. as if it's like a ball of tangled strings that you can't untangle no matter how many times you'd tried, there's a timer ticking every second that counts your every move, plus a person seems to be watching you tangle the string but you _just-_

you just can't.

_dream can't._

he dug his head into the pillow that he is hugging, groaning loud as it gets muffled, he took a glance at the phone which still releases a voice speaking words and rambles that didn't go through dream's head. 

it has been 4 days since the 'break up'. dream didn't know what to call it. he didn't know what to think of it. they never really went to that point either. the argument didn't include any sign of them splitting up. and it's not like dream wanted them to split up, he hopes that technoblade will come back soon. 

but when is that soon?

dream misses him. he misses his lover so so bad. he misses the sweet warm embrace of his beloved's arm, he misses his lover smile, he misses his lover beautiful hair, he misses the many times they kissed each other on the forehead. he misses the many times they exchange i love you's. it's only been 4 days and dream already feels touch-starved

the dirty blond man finally tunes back into reality. he glared at his phone on the bed, wondering when does the voice coming out from it will stop. soon enough, sapnap said his goodbye to dream, he said that he has something to do revolving george's ridiculous plans.

"alright, catch you later, 'kay?" sapnap said, waiting for dream's response.

"mhm, bye sap" dream responded, not caring about george's plans no matter how interesting it is. 

"bye dream, take care" the ravenette on the other side finally ended the call as dream groans to himself more, laying on the bed and looking up to the ceiling. he examines the glow-in-the-dark stars stickers that he stuck up there himself. he thought it was a great idea. he thought it was really cool and adds to their decoration a bit more.

dream closes his eyes as he remembered the day he bought and put them up and how the pinkette react to it.

_"oh, you're actually putting them there?" the monotone voice of his lover said, and dream giggled in response as he finished putting up the last sticker._

_"yea, i think it's a nice touch, don't you think?" dream said, putting away the ladder and approaching his lover who is staring at the stickers._

_"hm.. well....." his partner said, a little smirk on his face as he tries to tease dream. dream knew his partner loves it as much as dream do._

_"come on, say that you like it, i know you do" dream chirped._

_"what if i don't?" technoblade said, quickly wrapping his arms towards dream's waist as he threw in soft kisses on dream's jawline. dream is a bit ticklish there, and technoblade knew it. dream chuckled in response, holding his partner's arm as he tries to escape from the pinkette's embrace._

_"hA- come on! just say it!" dream said, his word stumbled with chuckles and laughs, still trying to escape from technoblade's surprise attack, while the pink-haired man keeps soft kissing his jawline and neck, making dream laughs even more._

_"hmm...no, i don't think i will" the pinkette said after pulling apart, smiling lovingly at his lover with a teasing look._

_after dream finishes his little giggles, he responded jokingly, "you're a jerk."_

_"and you're a nerd." technoblade said for his comeback._

_dream laughs and chuckles more, technoblade then did another surprise attack and threw dream to the bed, making sure he's not putting any force. "wha-" dream said between his laugh._

_technoblade then started to tickle the dirty blonde man beneath him to death. between the two, technoblade is the most ticklish, but right now, he has power. right now, he has control. and he would gladly take that and rule over dream, making him laugh until his eyes prickled with tears as he begs for mercy._

_"i hate you, so so much" dream stated as technoblade finishes his tickles, which made dream stop his laughs while his eyes stared back into a red-ruby pair ones._

_"i love you too" technoblade replied as he leans in for a kiss, which dream passionately kissed back, smiling and melting into the kiss._

dream opened his eyes, not surprised that a tear has formed and dripped down through his temple to the bedsheets. he swiped his thumb on his lips, remembering the feeling of the many times their lips touch together, remembering the passionate kiss that they always do every morning. 

his heart throbs with an aching pain as he groans to himself and started to force his body to sleep. it's still an early afternoon, and dream didn't bother to shower before going to sleep. he hopes that everything that has happened is just a dream, he hopes that their whole argument is just a dream. he hopes that he is in a dream right now. and he hopes that tomorrow, he'll finally wake up from this nightmare.

**____________________________**

"if i may ask, technoblade. what happened between you and dream?" wilbur asked as he watches tubbo and tommy argue about something stupid revolving around the tv channel or something.

"...nothing" the pink-haired man hesitantly replied as he lays more comfortably on the couch, his legs dangling from the armrest. the brunette beside him scoffed, he knew that technoblade is lying, technoblade is so easy to read when he's troubled about his feelings.

"you came here out of nowhere, from the rain, looking for shelter even though you have a nice company back home. you can't just expect me to ignore that fact technoblade" wilbur huffed.

technoblade hummed in response as he covers his face with both of his hands. which made wilbur groaned, his feet standing up and walking towards his bedroom, feeling so done with technoblade. 

and the pinkette didn't blame him either. the pinkette knew that he is bad at feelings. he knew that his emotions can easily affect his actions. he knew how trashy he can be dealing with arguments and the aftermaths, he knew how stubborn he can be towards people.

_he fucked up._

technoblade knew he messed up. it has been a complete week and a half and he is still much of a coward to not apologize to dream. he is still too stubborn to went back to their apartment. how can he not? he knew it deep down in his soul that he is not in the wrong. technoblade didn't even mean to attack his lover with words. he was just defending himself. he didn't do anything wrong. it was dream. dream was at fault. 

but the longer his stubbornness controls him and the longer he stays here, feeling so touch-starved, feeling guilty, feeling so empty and devastated about their argument, technoblade knew that he has to be the first one to take initiative. and he has to stop putting the blame on dream too.

he lets out a groan, putting away his hands and sitting in the right position. he watches the two children in front of him arguing as he took out his phone. they have been at this for a while. _it kinds of reminds him of himself and dream-_ what are they arguing about anyway?

right. about some dumb tv channel and how tv works. that's a dumb thing to argue about. but then again, isn't the most cause of arguments are dumb as well?

**____________________________**

it has been 3 weeks since the argument. and technoblade is nowhere to be seen in the apartment. dream started to get more anxious _as if he's not before,_ his thoughts filled with so many possibilities of why technoblade didn't come back yet. 

he remembered what they argued about. it was a stupid thing, over some priorities that they want to sort out. it was dumb. and dream would rather not remember about it. 

_he's already done with me. he probably has a side pal to replace me, he probably doesn't love me anymore. i'm a jerk. i'm stupid. i'm so so stupid. he doesn't want me. he doesn't love me. he doesn't want to come back because of me. i messed up i messed up i messed up. i should've apologized right then and there. i should've just- stop being too stubborn. should i go find him? what if he got into an accident and that's why he-_

dream shooks his head before any more thoughts can fill his brain. he then threw himself on the bed for the 10000th times that day, staying in bed is his daily routine. what else would he do? he would rather stay in bed all day doing absolutely nothing as his thoughts drown him with anxiety and his body started to feel more touch-starved each minute spent.

_that sounded pathetic._

sapnap came to visit him today. george didn't go with him, he had a good excuse for that, but dream didn't remember why. sapnap and he spent time together. honestly, after not socializing physically with a human for a whole 3 weeks dream enjoys sapnap's company. 

they watch a couple of movies together, and sapnap brought ice cream with him. vanilla ice cream, dream's favorite. they joked, talked about how george is an absolute nerd, played games. it was a fun time, and dream thoroughly enjoyed it. dream even overshare a little, crying in the other's shoulders. he couldn't help but just- cry. he feels so alone. the only thing in his mind is the pinkette and the argument. and he couldn't stop feeling so guilty.

sapnap suggested that dream should probably take the first move and apologizes first, especially if he thinks that he's in the wrong. sapnap then assured dream that technoblade might feel the same way, thus it'll be easier for them to forgive each other. sapnap also told dream that there's a possibility of technoblade staying in philza's house. dream nods, he agreed to himself that he'll apologize tomorrow after buying some groceries. 

they both ended it in a homie hug, dream slightly cling to the hug as sapnap pulled away. sapnap then said his goodbyes and eventually leaves the apartment.

dream sighs. staring at the ceiling. it's the early afternoon, and dream felt like it's time to sleep. he has been feeling really sleepy these days. but he doesn't mind sleeping. it means that the days are going by quick, it means he doesn't have to suffer every hour of the day with the throbbing feeling in his heart. 

this time though, he makes sure he showers before sleeping.

**____________________________**

dream groans as he unlocks the door to their apartment room, holding three bags of groceries in his arms, all three of them full of daily food and home essentials. he is so used to buying groceries with his lover that he forgets how annoyingly it is to buy groceries alone. when you have a partner, you can split up the lists, but alone, you have to do them all by yourself.

he releases a sigh after settling the bags on the kitchen counter. it's already the late afternoon, dream planned to organize his groceries now and went to philza's house later. he took off his jacket, revealing the sweater underneath, and settles the jacket on the kitchen counter as well. he groans once more as he ruffles his hair, rubbing his temples while he went and search for foods that are supposed to be in the fridge right away.

technoblade is the one who always organizes stuff. he said that he enjoys doing it too. dream never knows how he does it, but it's always mesmerizing to watch him doing it. dream struggles for a bit, but he ended up with an averagely neat fridge. he decided that it's a win for him.

_knock knock._

who's that? dream wasn't expecting any visitors today. _it could be him-_

dream gulped before approaching the door, taking a deep breath before opening it, not bothering to look at the door hole. 

technoblade.

there he was. the face dream misses the most. his pink hair, _ah so beautiful,_ dream couldn't get enough of it. his ruby-red half-lidded eyes, his jawline, his rough hands, his smile. dream adored that smile. he wanted that smile all to himself. dream is so happy to see him again, but what shatters his heart the most is that his eyes are filled with fear, worry. his smile, dream expects it to be heartwarming, but it just appears as a forced smile.

"hi" technoblade greeted.

dream felt- confused? he is standing there, in complete confusion. he's so confused at what he is feeling. his emotions are bundle up in one and he can't pinpoint what he is feeling at the moment. he wants to say he's angry, mad, but also, happy, joy, but he's sad- frustrated, devastated, disappointed.

one thing dream knew is that guilt has overcome him and his eyes started to tear up. soon tears started to drip down, they are dripping down quickly, and dream can't stop them if he tried. he started to sob.

" _dream-_ dream i'm sorry" the pinkette started to feel guilt too. he approaches the dirty blonde man slowly, being careful to not get the man in front of him snap. 

"i'm sorry for leaving you, _i-_ i was really shocked that-" technoblade continued only to get cut off by dream, surprising the pinkette with a hug. 

"i don't _fucking_ care, _i'm-_ i'm so angry, i hate you- so so much i hate you technoblade. _please-_ hug me _just-_ just hug me" dream stuttered as he sobs in technoblade's shoulders, hiding his face there.

technoblade hugs back. dream misses this so much. he misses technoblade's warm embrace every time they hug. he misses technoblade. he misses him.

technoblade started to tear up too. he rubs his hand on dream's back as tears started to run down his own face. and there they were. together again. forgiving each other without any proper apologies. holding each other tightly as they took in the embrace. 

the pinkette slowly pulled apart as the dirty blonde clings to the hug before pulling apart as well. technoblade's hands on dream's waist, and the freckled man's on his arms. they stared into each others' eyes, admiring it before leaning in for a kiss. ah, how they miss the feeling of the others' lips on theirs. dream melts into the kiss. his tears still dripping down. 

they wanted this moment to last forever. after a few minutes of their passionate kiss, dream pulled apart for a breath as technoblade turn his attention to his tears, kissing them away while planting soft kisses on dream's jawline. and then he moves on to dream's neck, he realizes that dream is wearing a turtleneck, so he decided to lick the parts that are still revealed. 

dream lets out a moan through his sobs. the pinkette then pulled apart, staring at his lover, admiring him. he looks so beautiful, even when he is crying like this. 

"i was so so worried..." dream said between his sobs, narrowing his eyes to the floor, not wanting to look directly at techno's eyes.

techno didn't want to speak. he didn't know what to speak. he pursed his lips, still examining his partner with apologetic eyes.

"i was such an asshole.. i- i didn't mean to- i'm sorry.." 

"i know, i know, i'm sorry" the pinkette finally replied, hugging his lover again in a heartwarming embrace which dream gladly take in. 

then they spent a good amount of time in silence, embracing each other, focusing on listening to the faint sobs dream makes, as technoblade rubs circles on his back gently. the next thing dream knew is that they are now in their bedroom, kissing each other passionately as they lay in the bed. dream underneath technoblade as techno's body lay gently on dream's. they melt into the kiss as they fought tongues.

dream's tears still fall, he doesn't know why he couldn't stop crying, but technoblade didn't mind. 

dream eventually pull apart, admiring technoblade's eyes as the latter rubbed his hands gently, caressing it, comforting dream. dream sighs lovingly as another tear drips into his sweater. he noticed that his partner's eyes are focused on his neck, examining it. dream then proceeds to kiss the pinkette's forehead, nodding softly before locking his eye contact with him.

technoblade then proceeds to fold the cloth around dream's neck, kissing softly the tan freckled skin as he bites into it occasionally. dream lets out a moan once technoblade reached his sweet spot, licking on a hickey that was already there. dream tangles his hand into technoblade's pink locks, his other hand intertwined with the latter's.

once technoblade is satisfied with the dirty blonde hair's neck, he stole a kiss from dream, sliding his tongue in, exploring his mouth once again. the pinkette can feel dream's arousal on his knee, he started palming it, making the dirty blond let out a long sigh after pulling apart from the kiss.

technoblade's hands moved to dream's pants, he then slips his hand through the waistband, making his way inside of dream's boxers. technoblade then proceed to gently touch dream's member, making dream shudder slightly as he hid his head on technoblade's shoulders. 

as techno's hand is busy with teasing dream's length, dream takes this opportunity to kiss technoblade's neck, licking it, making a hickey when he felt technoblade flinches slightly on a specific spot. time went on, and dream started to get more desperate for pleasure. so he tried signing technoblade with a soft whine, and technoblade noticed as he moved on.

he helped dream took off his sweater, as he also took off his. dream's shoulders shiver as he felt the cold air hit his body, technoblade then stole another kiss from him, taking off dream's pants while still kissing.

once dream had nothing left on him, technoblade hover over to dream's bedside table, searching for the lube which is placed on the very bottom cabinet. after smearing his fingers with enough lube, he softly lifted dream's legs, spreading them apart. technoblade then gently inserted one digit into dream, earning a sharp hiss as well as a broken moan. dream felt tears begging out to be released again, and soon tears started to fall. he didn't know why they decided to fall again, the fact that he hasn't been fingered for so long or the fact that he misses the feeling which got him emotional. 

but it didn't matter. it didn't matter why dream's tears are falling.

technoblade kisses the tears away again while his fingers gently move inside of dream. he didn't want to go rough this time, he would rather prefer to enjoy the time instead of just chasing his orgasm. he would rather go slow and steady, and he knew dream felt the same way too. 

soon, technoblade inserted a second finger, followed by a third finger just a few minutes later. dream lets out soft moans, his jaw dropped, his face flushed red as tears keep releasing with the perfect timing.

technoblade thinks the green-eyed man looks so beautiful.

just as the pink-haired man pulled out his fingers, dream bucks his hips slightly, wanting the pleasure back as his hands' grips to the sheets. releasing soft whines and whimpers. technoblade shushed him with a kiss after taking off his boxers, slowly pressing inside as he felt dream moaned on to the kiss.

once he pulled apart, dream lets out a breathy moan. technoblade kissed dream's chest lovingly as he waited for dream to adjust. didn't take that long though, and dream nodded as a signal. the pink-haired man holds his partner's legs as a support for the dirty blonde man, he then slowly pulled out and gently thrust inside again.

a broken moan can be heard, and technoblade continued his thrust, gaining a slow and steady pace, as he focused on thrusting deep and gently instead of fast and rough. technoblade grunts on a particularly deep thrust, and dream replied with a yelp, giving the idea to techno that he has just hit dream's sweet spot.

techno keeps thrusting into that spot again, angling the right way, thrusting deep and slow, and dream could feel the rise of his climax. soon enough, dream lets out a loud long moan as he released, tears piling on his eyelids as they spill once dream blinked them out. 

the pinkette started to leak inside of dream as he lets out a moan once dream's walls clenched around his cock. he gave one final deep thrust, stealing another kiss from dream as he released. he groaned to the kiss, the dirty blonde man squirmed once he felt a new warm feeling inside of him.

after they pulled apart, all they could do is panting. sweat drips down on to both of their bodies even though the weather is cold outside, the throbbing pain in their heart is gone as if it has been fulfilled with just a simple gentle kiss. they stared at each other with widening eyes, dream's cheeks printed with streaks of tears, they are also tinted with a soft blush.

dream chuckled softly, leaving technoblade confused though he then joins the laughter. they laughed together as technoblade snuggled his head into the crook of dream's neck after he pulled out, both really happy that the conflict has been resolved. 

they quickly cleaned up after a few moments of cuddling, then, they cuddled again, appreciating each others' presence as they enjoy the sweet silence. techno's head resting on dream's chest as he hugs dream's waist tightly. while the dirty blonde man wraps his arms around techno's neck, fluffing out his hair as he gave in one final kiss for the night on the pinkette's forehead.

as the night gets later, and as the clouds cry to the world, they drifted off to sleep, feeling comfortable in the others' arms.

**____________________________**

"heh, you organized this wrong" technoblade chuckled as he looks through inside the fridge, immediately went to organize it in his way.

dream hummed in confusion as a response, approaching technoblade who is now focused on his organizing. 

"dairy products go over here" technoblade said, moving away the gallon of milk and the stick of butter.

"pfft, well- i'm not the organizer here" dream replied, air quoting the word organizer.

"i know" technoblade responded.

a few moments of silence passed by before technoblade finally finished organizing the fridge. he closes the door before dream cutting off the silence,

"thank you" he huffed.

technoblade lets out a chuckle, approaching his partner who is leaning on the kitchen counter.

"i live here too, y' know" technoblade mumbles, and dream scoffed jokingly. 

and they both kissed as the warm sunlight threatens their eyes, but they didn't mind. that didn't matter. the only thing that matters is them, in their own world, loving each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to stretch the word count to 5k and i think it's obviously shown huh,, sjdhsjd
> 
> since now there are loads of anon creators on the dreamnoblade tag (which is pretty cool!), i decided to make a specific tag for my dreamnoblade works. the tag is 'goatanonworks' !
> 
> i picked a tag instead of collections or series,, because the latter two seems to reveal who you actually are,,,, hopefully the tag works :D


End file.
